1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to the field of computer applications and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for generating reports in computer applications.
2. Prior Art
Over a period of time, the use of computer applications such as business applications has increased tremendously. Examples of business applications include but are not limited to business intelligence systems, e-business and e-commerce. Business applications and technologies enable organizations to make more informed business decisions. For running a business application a secure database system environment in which different levels of user access to the data can be specified is needed. The database system environment includes a database application and a database, separated into two parts and interconnected by a network. A client part runs the application that accesses data stored in the database and that interacts with a user. A server part runs software providing data access to the database. The client application and server may be run on same or different computers.
Business applications are often used to generate reports that need to be run repeatedly. Examples of reports include but are not limited to production metrics, sales statistics, attendance reports, customer attrition figures, and customer relationship figures. The reports are run on a daily basis to obtain any new data that has been entered into the system. Currently, there are many business applications generating reports based on user requirements. In such instances, the user needs to login to a business application and navigate to the specific pages to run queries or feed data in order to generate reports. However, the reports thus generated are not dynamic in nature. Thus, every time the user logs in, he/she needs to run the same queries or feed the same data again for reports to be generated. Further, these reports require other applications to be installed on the user's device in order to facilitate generation of reports.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a method, system, and computer program product for generating reports in business applications that are dynamic in nature. Further, reports that can be generated without the need for installation of applications are needed. Also, when running reports repeatedly, generation of reports with minimal manual intervention should be facilitated.